


Tony

by Vixidragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Pete's World, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Spoilers for Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixidragon/pseuds/Vixidragon
Summary: After the Doctor leaves Bad Wolf Bay in the TARDIS Rose and Meta-Ten have a much needed discussion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I found this on Pinterest . . .
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/200199145908660608/
> 
> I was almost in tears by the end (The 10th Doctor and Rose are my favorites). On a whim, I began reading some of the fan fiction out there featuring the pair and this story demanded to be written. (Warning, spoilers for events in Doomsday and Journeys End)
> 
> Inspired by the idea that it was Rose, not Jackie who was pregnant and that Ten was the father. This features Rose and Meta-Crisis Ten, set after the events of Journeys End.  
> So, here it is. My first piece of fan fiction (I actually wrote this at the end of 2014 and posted it on my blog, but this is the first time posting to AO3).

It only took one look at the dark haired toddler and he knew. 

She had lied to him; let him believe the child was her mother’s. How her heart must have broken with each false word. Stranded on that beach where his other self couldn’t reach her, when the sun burned out too soon for him to tell her how both of his hearts beat only for her. The betrayal in her eyes when his other self had refused to tell her those words when they returned to that beach. He had done it for her, and to give this self, created with only one beating heart, the chance to heal. To be redeemed.  
She looked up at him, nervously brushing her short, blonde hair behind her ear. Watching the face of this new version of the man she had crossed dimensions for. Understanding dawned in his eyes and she dropped her gaze; she was afraid of the anger she felt sure his eyes would hold.

A soft hand caressed her cheek, startling a gasp from between her full lips.

“Oh, Rose. I am so sorry . . . I should have been with you.” That broken whisper in her ear, forced her to meet his sad brown eyes. “Can you forgive me? I should have known.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. You see why I couldn’t tell you, yeah? You would have ripped the universe apart. I couldn’t hurt you like that.” Her soft voice trembled as tears filled her dark eyes, her broken heart still aching. There was no point in denying things now. “I waited so long, hoping that somehow My Doctor would come back for me. That he wouldn’t have to grow up without his dad, like I did, yeah. When you didn’t come . . .” she paused, visibly pulling herself together. “There was nothing for it. I had to find you. Torchwood was my best bet. I needed you. Our son needs you.”

Her hope-filled eyes begged him to understand, to forgive her deception as she had forgiven his other self for leaving her behind. His arms crushed her against him before she was aware that he had moved. Being held in those familiar arms undid her, and the tears she thought had been banished quickly dampened his dark blue jacket. His breath caught as he buried his face in her hair, tightening his embrace and murmuring the soft, loving words that his other self had held back.  
She slowly regained her composure, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. Feeling her chin move, he shifted to meet her lips with his own. Long moments of frenzied kisses and whispered reassurances passed before either one stopped for breath.  
Still holding Rose against his chest, his glance returned to the child sleeping peacefully on Jackie’s lap.

“So . . . This is Tony.”


End file.
